violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
UsnaBolt922 Reacts to "WILLIAM INCINERATES DETROIT: BECOME HUMAN"
Usna: Welcome back to another episode of "UsnaBolt922 Reacts To"! Today, we will be checking out a fanfic called WILLIAM INCINERATES DETROIT: BECOME HUMAN upon request of LegendOfMe90. Now lets check it out! Kara, Alice, and a bunch of other androids are in a room. When the door opens, they are greeted with a snowy boot camp Guard: Come on, get out! Get a move on! OUT! The androids begin the movie. Kara and Alice, however, stay in place. One of the guards take notice, and push Alica and Kara out Guard: Get outta there right now! Usna: Am I reading the transcript of the game? When they are out, the guards demand the two to put their hands on their hands. Kara and Alice, however, refuse to cooperate. This causes the soldier to hit Kara with the gun Alice: Kara! Guard: When I give you an order, you obey! Got it? Now line up with the others! Kara and Alice don't move. The guard gets mad and pushes Kara with the gun Guard: That's your last warning! Next time, it's a bullet. Usna: I swear, Legend did a good job making this more of a Detroit: Become Human transcript! The scene cuts to William playing the game while Violette records it Usna: Finally! Violette: William why are you being defiant in the game? William: Because, the game gives me the choice to control the story! So if I want my characters to break the rules and P off the guards, I can! Usna: But what if a baby was about to be ran over by a speeding car? Does that mean you have a choice to not intervene? Violette: But you don't understand! The guard said he will shoot Kara and Alice if they don't comply! You want that to happen? William: The game doesn't say what I'm doing is right or wrong, so whatever I do, it'll change the storyline! Usna: https://youtu.be/1ooNJelfaXw?t=460 Violette: And also, your defiance is causing Alice's stress level to increase! William: Well I want to see what will happen if I get the stress level to 100! I never seen it happen before! Violette: William, I heard if it gets to 100, things get bad! William: Well lets see how bad it can get! Usna: When Alice's stress level reaches 100%, she comes out of the screen and kills William for tormenting her in the game. The scene cuts to the androids in a line. Kara is in one group, and Alice is in another Alice: I'm scared... I want you to hold me... Don't leave me all alone... There are 3 options: Reassuring, Powerless, and Optimistic. William chooses Powerless Kara: There's nothing we can do. We gotta be brave. Usna: William, are you sure you haven't gone mad? By this point, Alice's stress level is now in 100. Usna: And than shit hits the fan! When this happens, Alice loses it, and begins to walk toward Kara Kara: No Alice! One of the guards notice, and gets his gun and shoots Alice. Kara runs to her, yelling out "ALICE!" in the process Alice: I love you... Those were Alice's final words before she "shuts off for good" Usna: Well what did you expect? Alice wanted to do something stupid because Kara was being uncooperative and hopeless in front of her, and Kara has to pay the price! Guard: Grabbbing Kara ''Come on, that's enough! Back in line! Kara: No, Alice... ''Alice is then placed back in line Usna: Shoutout to that Guard for killing Alice! He deserves a Medal of Honor! Violette: oh my gosh... she is dead... William: So? Violette: SO?!?! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!!! William: How is any of this my fault? Violette: If you haven't stressed her out, she won't be killed! Usna: Good point! William: It's not my fault! The guard did the right thing! Violette: WHAT?!?! Usna: He then tracked down the Violette1st family and massacred them. William: Well if you were that guard and saw Alice running up to Kara, what would you have done? Violette: I politely tell the little one to go back to her place! Usna: That's not how concentration camps work, Violette. If someone doesn't do what they're told, there's hell to pay! William: NO!!! YOU SHOOT HER DEAD!!! Violette: WILLIAM THAT IS WRONG YOU DO NOT KILL PEOPLE OVER THE LITTLEST OF THINGS!!! Usna: But Violette, she MOVED OUT OF HER PLACE. William: BUT THAT'S- William ejects the disc and runs downstairs Violette: Following William ''William where are you going?! William: Since you don't support any of my actions in the game... ''William and Violette go outside. William gets something in the shed Usna: William gets a machete and slices Violette with it, then uses the same weapon to destroy the game. Violette: William come on! It's snowing out here! Which is ironic, considering Alice died in a snow storm... Usna: I know this seems stupid, but IDGAF! William puts the disc down, and pours lighter fluid on the disc Violette: WILLIAM!!! YOU'RE BURNING THE DISC?!?! William: YES!!! Violette: William please... it's snowing... it's not gonna work! William: Oh yeah? William lights up a match and throws it at the disc, causing it to set on fire Violette: Gasps ''OH MY GOSH!!! Usna: I expected that to happen, considering the title said he would burn the game. ''William then pours more lighter fluid, causing the fire to increase Violette: Oh my gosh... now we can't save anyone at all! Usna: Well judging by the ending William was going for, I don't think anyone would be said at all! William: GOOD!!! I CHOOSE THE BAD ENDING!!! AND I HAVE NO REGRETS!!! Usna: I KNEW IT!!! Violette: William... put the fire out. William: No! Violette: Yes! William: NO!!! AND I'M GOING TO BED!!! William runs inside the house Usna: "William goes to bed to escape punishment" cliche! Violette: Following William ''Oh no, I'm not letting you get away with this one! ''Violette grabs William's shirt, stopping William at his place William: LET ME GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Violette: NEVER!!! William then grabs the scissors on the table and rips his shirt in half with it Violette: OH MY GOSH WILLIAM!!! Usna: Well this is new. William: GOODNIGHT, MOM!!! William runs fast upstairs Violette: YouknowwhatWilliamyoucangotobedbuttomorrowmorningyou'repayingforyourowngamebecauseintheen dI'mnotgonnabebabyingyouanymorebecauseyou'rebasicallygrownupnowandIwon'tletyougetawaywith thisCRAPANYMORE!!! Fast talk Usna: For goodness sake, she and Eminem really do need to collab someday! Violette goes outside. The fire is still there, but the snow has put out most of it Violette: Oh my gosh... Kara and Alice, I'm so sorry you had fell into William's craziness. And to that guard who bullied the two, you do realize that you don't need to use violence and negativity to get them to follow orders! Maybe just give them a couple of minutes in time-out would be nice? Anyway, that's it for the video. Subscribe to Violette1st, Violette2nd, and RagingGaming with notifications on, like this video, and leave a comment on what did you think of the video. Bye! Usna: First off, the guard had no other choice but to kill Alice because SHE DIDN'T DO WHAT SHE WAS TOLD BECAUSE THEY ARE IN A CONCENTRATION CAMP. And time-out? What is this, daycare? Conclusion Overall, I give this fanfic a 8/10. Violette wasn't being reasonable with the guard, and William burning a disc just because he was scolded that he made a bad choice? Really? However, Legend did a fantastic job replicating the scenario where Alice clearly does something stupid and gets killed for it, and it was another fantastic fanfic he made in general! Category:Fanfic Category:Usna Reacts